Living on my Own
by Draco1989
Summary: The summer before 7th year, Hermione has it hard at home and falls into a bad crowd trying to find her trueself through it all. Draco who has troubles at home finds out things he never thought he would Better Summary inside! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

This story contains, drug abuse, slash, language, sex. I do not recommend you to read this if it may offend you or make you feel uncomfortable. Also this is the first fan fic that I actually plan on finishing. So please review. And constructive criticism works. None of that "YOUR STORY SUCKS" shyt either please. Thank you read again! By the way Dumbledore didn't die. And Malfoy didn't try to kill him. Basically this has nothing to do with HBP

Hermione Jane Granger was walking alone in her neighborhood. She had just gotten off work and was exhausted and hungry. She was finally of age and it was summer vacation before her 7th year. Hermione had gotten a job at a new fashion store in Diagon Alley called. "The Underground". She loved working there; it had so many different and unusual clothing and jewelry that Hermione just fell in love with it. She had also met her new best friend a girl with violet hair named Jewelle Ava Santane. Jewelle had introduced her to a whole different world that Hermione never knew. She took her mind off books and schoolwork, and the unfolding war that is coming. Even thought Jewelle is a witch, she up till recently lived in Chicago, IL. Her family just moved to England and Jewelle would be attending Hogwarts with Hermione for their 7th year.

As Hermione got home she instantly smelt her mothers wonderful cooking and went straight for the kitchen.

"Mum this looks great. When can I eat?" Asked Hermione as she sat down in her usual seat.

"Soon, we are just waiting for our guest of honor" replied her mother

"What I thought I was the guest of honor" mused Hermione

"Dear you eat here every night. You're no guest"

"I know I was just playing. Shit mum you have no sense of humor"

"Whatever darling. When our guests come I don't want you to use any of that foul language that you young kids' today use. I want you to put on the dress I just bought you it is on you closet door. Freshen up and be as polite as you possibly can okay? This is a very important dinner and it will rely heavily on your future darling."

"Mom, who the hell is coming? And why does it have to rely so much on my future?!?!" yelled Hermione

"Dea-" her mom was interrupted by the door bell.

:Oh dear you mustn't tarry! Go go go up the stairs with you and change"

Hermione silently rushed up the stairs to change just as she heard he mother greet a strange man at the door.

When she got to her room she slammed her door and hard as she could. She was pissed, she didn't know what the hell was going on, who was here to decide her fucking future. She knew where her future lied. It was with Jewelle. Not only was Jewelle her best friend but they had some run ins. She was like, like her girlfriend. Hermione didn't know if she was really gay because she still had a strong attraction to the men, but Jewelle was the one that understood her. She's the one that got me! I mean of course they had their fun together, but they also had fun with their other friends, other men and female. So Hermione didn't know what she was.

"Hermione Dear, the headmaster is here. Please come down darling he would like to meet you." Her mother yelled up to her

Hermione quickly changed into the ugly poodle looking skirt that her mother bought her and tooted some snow and was out the door. As she walked down the stairs the snow was just beginning to kick in and she was finally aware of what her mother had just said

"Mother, what do you mean headmaster." Hermione asked irritated

"You know. Headmaster Clark! Darling I know how much you wanted to go to Fort Myers Senior High School for your last year. She loves the sun I tell you. Darling, I personally was able to get the headmaster to come down and interview you." Her mother said sweetly

"Yes My Dear. I hear that you are honored to attend our school, and by your high marks from your other school I'm sure that you would be more than accepted." The headmaster said automatically.

Hermione's mother had had her going to high school during her summer breaks at home. And due to Hermione's fast learning and constant studying she was able to finish a whole school year in one summer. So she was caught up with Muggle School and Wizarding School.

"Yes yes yes, as I was saying Hermione would love to attend your school. You see it's all she talks about. An-."

"No it's fucking not. Mother I don't want to attend his bougie ass school. I want to go to Hogwarts for my last year. You never even mentioned this to me! So I will not go to a school that I've never even heard about. And you can't make me" seethed Hermione.

"Oh dear well you see I can! When your father left us he told me to do whatever with you. And personally I never wanted you at that school. He did, so now that he is gone you will finally go to a decent school. You will not be returning to that school. Full of weirdo's and freaks. Darling it's for your own good. I'm sorry headmaster, but if my daughter is accepted, know that she WILL be attending your school." Replied Ms. Granger.

"Very well then shall we start on the paper work?"

"So when will Hermione be expected to be at school?

"She can actually attend our summer program; it allows students to get ahead and possible graduate with more honors. I think it would be great for Hermione. The classes start actually tomorrow. But with some strings I'm sure I could get her in." winked the headmaster.

"That would be lovely, I'm sure she would make it. Darling you would like that wouldn't you." Her mother said sweetly.

"Fuck you mother. And Headmaster I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here. But I will not be going your school. Sorry. My dear." And with that Hermione stormed up the stairs to her room.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Jewelle's voice on the phone comforted Hermione beyond any drug.

"Hey can I stay with you for like two weeks or so?" cried Hermione.

"Oh my gosh yes, as long as you like. What's wrong Hun?"

"Hermione Jane Granger. Get your stuff packed you will be off to school first thing tomorrow morning." Yelled her mother up the stairs

"Meet me at the spot in 10 minutes." With that Hermione hung up. In a panic she magically packed all of her clothes and took one last look around her room. She magically locked her door so that her mother can never enter her room no matter what. With that she apperated to the spot in search of Jewelle and her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. Anywayz I hope you like my story. I just write whatever comes to my mind. I mean there is a plot but what happens to get there is totally top of the head shit. Well hope you enjoy CHAPTER 2 . Hope someone can make me a banner I would appreciate that.

Hermione found herself in the middle of a dark alley way. She looked around and saw a crown of people dressed in all black, Mohawks, and piercings every which way. Hermione wasn't the least bit scared this was the crowd that her and Jewelle hung out. The club was called "The SpoT". It was a club where you could be yourself, they played a lot of techno music, some house, and hardcore rock. Everything Hermione loved, she could dress as weird as all out but still would fit in.

"Ey Mio. What's cha doing in the alley? The bartender is givin out free eats" someone yelled to her.

"Nothin Milo I will be in a sec. I'm waiting for Jewelles."

"Oiight then girlie. See ya in side".

Hermione continued to wait in the alley waiting for Jewlle to finally show up. She knew Jewelle wouldn't ditch her or nothing she probably thinks I'm inside the club or something. Just then Hermione cell phone started vibrating.

:Where are you at?:

Jewelle and sent her a text message.

:I'm in the alley way. Milo knows which one:

Hermione waited for about three more minutes. Then she heard the oh so familiar popping sound of someone apperating.

"Whats wrong what happened? You sounded so messed up on the phone." Jewelle asked her.

Hermione told Jewlle the entire story. She didn't leave out one single detail.

"Well I think I'm going to stay with you, then head over the Weasleys. Hey maybe you could come with."

"I don't know. I know you can stay with me. As long as you like but I'm not to sure about me staying with you friends. Do you think they would let me?"

"Sure I can ask them now if you want. You see. Before break Dumbledore gave us each a communication watch. We can contact each other ASAP you know just in case one of us were ever in danger. And Lately it's been great. You see you flip open the watch and say whomever's name you want to contact and then they will appear and you can communicate. They can choose to deny the conversation though. But let me just call Ron now. Hold on"

"Ronald Weasley"

Hermione had to wait five minutes before Ron actually decided to pick up.

"Hey there Mione. Sorry it took so long I was sleep. But the little bugger kept going off so it woke me up. Whats up?" Ron said sleepily

"I was wondering if I could come over a little earlier this summer. And bring a friend with me?"

"Sure sure when would you like to come. Harry's already here Though I don't see mch of him he is always with Ginny"

"Oh so they finally got together eh"

"Yea, so who's you friend?"

"Oh that would be me. Jewelle Ava Santane. Ava to you please." Jewelle said as she pushed Hermione out the way so Ron could see her.

"Hi-ii-ii. I'm Ron" You could tell through the watch that Ron was blushing. HARD.

"Hi to you cutie. Your kinda cute when you blush like that"

Just then Hermione bust out laughin and took the watch from Jewelle.

"So Ron when can we come?" asked Hermione

"This weekend, come Sunday ok"

With that Ron hung up the phone leaving Jewelle and Hermione standing outside the club.

"You heard the red headed cutie. Well then since we have two days till we get there. Lets give you a makeover."

"Jewelle you know my mother doesn't like the way you look. . . . . . . . or dress" Laughed Hermione.

"Well since you are no longer living with your mom it's up to you!"

"Oh shit babe. Your right!!! Lets go!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione and Jewelle stayed out all night getting drunk and blowed. They ended up at a Tattoo parlor. Around Three in the morning

"Oh shit I should so get a tattoo" Hermione slurred.

"Naaaw bitch. You need sum too's and sum perrrrcings! Ha ha ha ha ha Oh my fuck I just said sum" laughed Jewelle.

"What can I do you girls for." Asked the man named Who knows!

"Okay ok Okay. Shut up Shut up. I want ummm a tongue ring, ohh and nose. My eyebrow would look so hot. And I guess a belly ring too." Hermione told the guy.

"And she would love a tattoo. Haha on her back. By her ass crack." Added Jewelle.

"Of what" Said the guy, totally oblivious to the fact that the two girls were drunk.

An hour later Hermione had successfully gotten her piercings and tattoo. Jewelle had gotten her third tattoo. She got it on her wrist a picture of a cross with her name written under it.

"Okay ladies that's it. Havea nice one. G'day"

"Oook babe I'm totally tired. My back hurts and my belly does. Lets go get a beer. Then head back to your place." Said Hermione

After another hour and a half they had over three beers and were staggering into Jewelle's parents house.

"Shhh okay my parents are sleep. They'd be pissed if I woke them." Whispered Jewelle

They silently tipped toed up to Jewelle's room and shut the door.

"This was the first night I was able to actually stayed out all night and did what I wanted to do. It so rocked. Man living without my mother is great. My dad would have let me stay our and do what I wanted. Goodnight Jewelle" Hermione whispered.

Jewelle looked at the girl that she loved and gave her a soft sweet kiss on her lips and then turned over."

"Night Mio." Jewelle whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up with a terrible hangover. She squinted as she tried to open her eyes. But the rays from the sun was giving her even worse of a headache. "Dammit if only I could reach my wand" Hermione thought helplessly.

"Mio, are you up?" whispered Jewelle.

To Hermione it sounded as if Jewelle was yelling directly in her ear. All Hermione could manage was a painful moan.

"Guess so. Well this will help you _drinkease. _Now then babe that should had helped you. I'm shocked really, you being the so called smartest witch of your age. And you couldn't even do a simply spell to get rid of a simply hangover jeez" Jewelle said smugly

"First of all I find it hard to concentrate when I'm in such a predicament. Thanks anyways Jewelle." Sighed Hermione "So what are we going to do today. It is Friday right so we have two more days till we go to the Burrow"

"No hun we have one day. It's Saturday! You see we got in about 5 or 6 am on Friday morning. Well you've been out for a day, I reckon its because you had a blackout. So how did it feel to have your very first one" Laughed Jewelle

"Not good. I feel very queasy. I cannot believe I actually knocked out for a complete day. I must have missed so much. So that means I've got to start packing now. Bloody hell my face hurts!" moaned Hermione

She swiftly walked over to Jewelle's armoire she had in her room and looked at her face to see if she had any bruises or anything. What she seen shocked her into submission. Hermione screamed bloody murder.

"Blimey! Do you want to wake up the whole bloody neighborhood? Shut up" All the while Jewelle couldn't stop laughing at Hermione's outburst.

"Shut up you twit! It's your fault! Oh my Gods" Hermione thought she was going to have a panic attack. That is until she looked long and hard. Then she decided that she liked it.

"I guess I can get used to this." She said after five minutes of staring at the mirror

"You will have to! Also you know there's something on your stomach. And you back" Jewelle teased.

"Oh wow! Ok Jewelle that is the last time I'm getting drunk or messed up again like that. I cannot believe I did this. I cannot believe you allowed me to!" Fumed Hermione.

"Yes well Since your up am running, I say it's time we go out and go shopping. My mum is downstairs waiting for us, well, you." With that Jewelle skipped out of the room.

Hermione took out a pair of Herringbone Ruffle Denim Skirt from baby phat, with a matching foil cat ruched princess seamed top, with the Baby Phat logo. She then topped it off with a pair of Black Fotuna 04 Z shoes from Baby Phat. Ok so yes Hermione was a label line hoe. But all the same she loved to dress up and look nice. Hermione then proceeded to dong a breath freshening charm on her breath and a cleaning charm on her teeth. She then preformed another charm on her hair which changed them to soft brown ringlets leading down past her shoulders Then she added a few strawberry blond highlights to it. When Hermione stepped back and looked in the full length mirror she had just conjured up she was pleased with what she saw. The piercings' seemed to make her look different. Then she realized something bothering her the roof of her mouth.

"Jewelle Ava Santane!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed with sheer anger

"You rang babe? Oooh I love the look. You look good. Oh you seen that you had your tongue pierced also?" Laughed Jewelle.

"How could you let me do this? I cannot believe you" Sobbed Hermione (A/N I have my tongue pierced! And my belly button. So I know for a fact that you could easily forget that you have a tongue ring. Then again it's different for some people.)

"I'm sorry but I thought you would want it. You seemed so into the idea before!" Jewelle told her trying to justify what she did.

"Well damn you should know me better than anyone. I normally don't get so fucked up but the times I do you should know that I do not want things that I would normally not want. I cannot believe you. You want me to be as fucked up as you are don't you? Look you got me hooked on drugs that's enough! I don't need, your look or any fucking thing else. You know what I think I will go shopping by myself, because I know that if we go shopping together all you will try to do is get me dressing like you." Fumed Hermione

"Look baby I'm sorry. Please I mean I knew what was going on I'm sorry that I didn't intervene. I just wanted so badly… to I don't know but please do not be mad at me. I understand you shopping alone. So I will see you for lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Jewelle asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry Jewelle but I think it would be best. I'll see you at noonish, okay?" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, I'm sorry again. But I swear I will make it up to you. You like the tattoo and stuff right?" Asked Jewelle

"It's okay. I guess I have to live with it. It's okay don't worry about. Thanks again I mean because you are the reason I was safe last night even though bad decisions were made." Hermione scolded Jewelle.

"Mio my gods I love you" Jewelle laughed as she hugger Hermione.

"Love you too Jewelles you're my best friend." Hermione mumbled into Jewelles hair as they hugged each other.

In her mind Hermione thought as Jewelle as her best friend, but nothing more. But in Jewelle's mind she only heard Hermione tell her that she loved her.

Breakfast went with out any complications Jewelle's mother complimented her on her nice piercings and tattoos. She was a freak for all of that if It was up to her. She would have everything pierced. Alas, her husband didn't think it suited her.

At Diagon Alley Hermione made a beeline to the Boutique shop called "Fashion Cents" They had the best designer label clothes, all the way from Abercrombie & Fitch. To Enyce Hermione was in heaven.

She had been in the store for over three hours. She was refilling her closet and updating her wardrobe. She had bought so much Hollister and Lady Enyce that she was sure that she wouldn't be able to fit all of her new clothes and shoes in her closet. She was getting ready to leave after she put a shrinking spell on all of her things when she bumped into someone which sent her toppling to the ground.

"Sorry bout that. Let me help you up" The masculine sounding voice said softly

"Oh no it's okay I should have been looking where I was going" Hermione stammered.

"It's okay. What's your name?" The guy said until he got a good look at her.

"Hermione? Bloody hell you look different. Almost like Harry, what did you do over the summer?" Ron asked

Ron had grown even more hotter over the summer (A/N I don't think Ron is hot but apparently others do) his hair had grown down to his shoulders which he pulled back into a pony tail. His mother finally allowed him to get his ears pierced so he had one diamond stud in each ear. On top of that he had actually gotten a tan so his skin wasn't pasty looked or pale looking. To top it all off the color of his eyebrows and eyelashes had darkened over the summer. Which were now a darker red, but they appeared to be a brown color. He was wearing an all black wife beater, with a pair of fitted jeans that looked like they were from EXPRESS. With a matching rugged jean jacket. But since he had it open you could see the front of his wife beater and it looked like he had been working out A LOT over the summer. All in all Ron looked good, very good. He then had a chain on his belt with a pair of white and black puma's.

"Ro-oo-on" Hermione stammered. "Wow you look great!!" Hermione squealed as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you to Mione' But wow you look different to. Very different! I mean you look good" Ron said smiling from ear to ear "But doesn't that hurt" Ron laughed as he plucked at Hermione's eyebrow ring.

"Ouch Bloody hell Ron! Yes it hurts! Jeez I thought you would know it hurt like hell. What bout you ears" Hermione said as she tried to squeeze his ear lobes.

"Naww That's one thing. After I got it pierced it really didn't hurt" Ron shrugged "So what are you here for. Alone I mean, where's you friend Ava?" Asked Ron as he looked around Hermione wondering if someone was going to pop out of no where.

"I'm about to meet her at the Three Broomsticks. Want to joins us?

"Of course I would love to meet my best friends new best friend. That just happens to be hot" Smiled Ron.

"Well, I'll lead the way. By the way are you here alone? Why is that?"

"Well Harry took Ginny to his apartment that he bout in California. It was kind of a private anniversary thing. I was invited but you know, I think I rather eat a hippogriff than watch my little sister shag my best friend. Know what I mean?"

"That's funny since when has Harry had an apartment in the States? I thought he was staying with you?"

"Naw he was just visiting. He stayed for awhile thought but since he no longer had to stay with the Dursley's he decided that he wanted to have his own place. He decided that he needed to get away from London for awhile. Frankly I don't blame him. I plan to move to New Zealand when I graduate Hogwarts." Finished Ron.

"Oh no you guys are all leaving me. Assholes!" Laughed Hermione

"Wow Mione since when did you curse."

"Since I was born"

"Yea sure, but I mean I guess that would be true seeing as thought you have piercings every which way. By the way I like the tongue ring too. Didn't think I'd notice did you?"

"That's not all. Apparently while I was out last night with Jewelle, lets say a little under the influence, and she thought it be funny to let me get piercings every which way on my body. I've also got my belly button pierced and a tattoo on my lower back apparently" Hermione finished slightly embarrassed.

"I can tell that your blushing. Embarrassed? Don't worry I got a tattoo over the summer too. Hey I'm grown, but blimey Mione wait till you see Harry. Now I think I was more shocked to see his appearance than yours. Obviously in Los Angeles they dress differently." Laughed Ron.

"Ok thank Gods. Oh well here we are, I think I see Jewelle inside there. She must be pissed that I'm late" sighed Hermione.

Hermione and Ron entered the three broomsticks and felt a rush of memories and good times flooding back to them. They smiled and continued to walk through the crowds to get to the booth that Jewelle had saved.

"Oh hey Mio! Wow you must be Ron. Your way cuter in person. I'm Ava like I told you. Once you get to know me and I can trust you then you can start calling me Jewelle Like Mio here" Jewelle was way to forward thought Hermione to herself

"Ok. Nice to meet you Ava. Mio wow Mione that's a strange. I like it I think, do mind if I still call you Mione though?" Ron asked timidly.

"Oh sure it doesn't really matter what you call me. Just not mudblood, because if you do I will most certainly kill you"

"Don't worry about that Mione you know I would never do that. So why did you want to come earlier this year. I thought your mom didn't approve of piercings, remember 5th year?"

Hermione shook her head and remembered vividly how she had gotten her belly button pierced and her mother had hit the roof. That's why Hermione didn't approve of piercings, her mum had brainwashed her into believing it was a sign of disrespect.

"Yes Ron I remember. Please don't bring that up. I don't think I want to talk about it right now." Hermione said sadly

"That's okay babe. I'll tell Ron" Jewelle butted in saying. She was mesmerized by Ron and couldn't help but spill her guts to him

Before Hermione could respond Jewelle went into the whole story, with all the terrible details that Hermione had given her. Hermione didn't want to listen instead she decided to think about her final year at Hogwarts. She scared because she doesn't know what to expect. Normally she knows whats going to happen, the normal ferret boy picking on me, something dangerous were we could get expelled, and the normal classes. But his was different because the war was coming and was constantly on her shoulders, ferret boy she can handle. As for something dangerous this something dangerous could get us killed. As Hermione sat there consumed in her own thoughts she hadn't even realized that Jewelle and Ron had been talking to her.

"Mione me and Jewelle (he said he name with emphasis) think it's time to be heading home. Since you guys will be coming over first thing tomorrow morning. That's fine with you right?" Asked Ron

"Of course it is. She wouldn't mind, so I'll see you tomorrow right? Oh here's my cell number so we can talk tonight or maybe you can text me?" Jewelle asked with no uncertainty.

"Sure. Funny thing is I just a cell phone we all did me mum doesn't like it much. But my dad is fascinated with the, oh hey Mione could I get yours too?"

But his question fell on deaf ears, she was appalled at the fact that he so called best friend was flirting with Ron, and ignoring me completely. It's not like she had feelings for Ron anymore. They had dating for a while is 6th year but both decided that it was best for them to just remain friends. At least Jewelle seems interesting in only one person for once. And not just for sex. It seemed like everyone was going to be partnered off this year. Except her.

"Ok sure whatever, see you tomorrow Ron. Will Gin and Harry be there?"

"Of course Mione, they can't wait to see you" With that Ron gave Jewelle a squeeze and gave Hermione a giant hug and apparated back to the Burrow.

"Blimey that was fun. Shall we go then" Hermione tried to sound cheerful than depressed which is how she truly felt.

Unbeknownst to Hermione when Jewelle seen that she had gotten a nicer hug then she did she got jealous and only wished the worst for Hermione.

"Yea whatever lets go" With one angry sounding pop Jewelle was gone.

Sensing her tension in her sudden apparition Hermione knew that tonight was not going to be a good night for her. She might even end up on the couch. Wow this is going to be on hell of a year she thought to herself before she too apparated out of sight.

Unbeknownst to Hermione someone was watching her the whole time. Someone with the most beautiful blue-gray eyes……………………..

So that was Chapter 3. I hope you guys like my story. I'm not sure I only got 2 reviews. That's coo though I just like to write. Anyways something's buggy with the uploading page. It takes like 6 days to accept my stuff, and it also says rejected then it says validated. What's really good with this? Oh and can someone make me a banner please?


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy has been put through a summer of hell. After failing to attend yet ANOTHER night to initiate him, his father had changed his methods. Instead of bribing young Malfoy a lesson needed to be taught, with a little 'tough love' or as Lucius would call it. Any genius would know chilled abuse from a mile away.

Draco took another drag of his square before he flicked it out his window. He stared down as the butt disintegrated into nothing. He had places a charm on them so that wherever he threw them out, it would disappear. His father would kill him if he knew that he was using mugged invented things. Draco sat there looking out his balcony windows watching the moon. It was full tonight and it lit up his mother's garden where he could see all the pixies flying around them. The swirls of blue, pink, purple, and orange made Draco relax immensely He picked this room mainly because of the view and also because he was able to have his privacy seeing that his room was on the other side of the manor. Draco walked across his room to his desk which contained scrolls, and scrolls of parchment.

"_Viesible_" Draco muttered this spell and his laptop appeared in the mess of all his papers. Draco had to admit that muggles invented the coolest things. He got on his email and saw that he had no new messages. So he decided to check his Facebook Page. He had numerous friend requests and messages. There was a message from a muggleborn witch he met. She was not like any other human being he's ever interacted with. She was down to earth, nice, beautiful, and witty and had the best personality Draco has ever met. She had this mysterious look about her in her brown chocolate eyes; she had caramel colored skin shoulder length brown and golden dyed hair. She was absolutely stunning. She was like a lot of girls his age, she did not parade her body around and throw herself and men and act sluttish. She was smart and proud of it but she didn't flaunt it around. She had good taste in clothes, music, and just about everything Draco ever wanted. This and so much more attracted Draco to her.

Jasmine wrote:

_  
Hey Drake! I can't say I know how you feel. But I understand and if you ever need anyone that I will be her for you. I love you Drake ur my BFF. LOL. Anywho I have some good news. Remember how I told you that I've been to London before and all that Jazz. Well my mom as you know is seriously in love with London and wants to move there. It took awhile but my dad finally bit the bait. We're moving to LONDON this summer! Isn't that great! So I will be going with you to Hogwarts next year. Well me and my sister will be of course. So hang in there Drake I will be there soon enough and so will school. You will be able to escape. Well I've got to go and start packing. We've got a lot of shit. But until then you can get in contact with me anytime. I hope you still have that cell phone I got for you. Tell your mom I said I. Text me or call me whenever you need me._

_Bye Drake Love you TONS!!_

Draco couldn't contain his excitement. He could not believe that the girl he had met over the internet and fallen in love with would be attending Hogwarts with him this year. He jumped up in the air and did a little jig around his room. Until he jumped on his bed and just laid there.

"_Nveisible_" he muttered so that his laptop would disappear. Draco just laid there in his bed wondering what this year would be like, he had to admit he was looking forward to this year for many reasons, to get out of this hell hole, and be with his friends again. Of course he couldn't he himself while he was at school but he could with his friends. Each of their parents were death eaters, and they had to act like their parents wanted them to. Like future death eaters, none of them knew how their parents knew their every move at school so they had to be extra cautious. Draco's thoughts began to wander to a certain brown haired Gryffindor. She looked extremely attracting in her skirt, her silky smooth ivory legs, and she had her hair cascading down her back. If anything turned Draco on more it was long hair, he didn't know why but he fancied it. But what shocked him most was Grangers face. Of course she looked stunning, but it seemed she had more additions added, for instance all those piercing. Draco didn't know Granger had it in her to do something so un-Granger like. "Oh well" Sighed Draco. "I guess I will have to find out when we get back to school" As Draco drifted off to sleep the last thing he saw was Grangers angelic face.

Hermione got to Jewelle's house just a second after her and saw her on her bed with her headphones on. Hermione knew that when she had her headphones on that she didn't want to be disturbed. But normally she had it in her stereo so both she and Hermione could enjoy it. Hermione laid on Jewelle's bed and took the headphones off gently.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to sleep on the couch? Hermione asked softly and she rubbed her back.

"Nothing" muttered Jewelle.

"You know I know you better than that, so you have no choice but to tell me. NOW!! So spit is out, because you know I have other ways of getting it out of you" Hermione threatened her.

"Okay, jeez. I'm just a little bummed because I thought Ron liked me but he likes you. I saw the way he looked at you and hugged you Mio. And your beautiful and I can't compare with you. I just felt, felt so ugly." Sobbed Jewelle.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Look me and Ton are just really close, we are like family him and Harry are like my brothers. There is nothing to worry about ok? I'm sorry I made you worry." Hermione finished sweetly

When Jewelle had her back turned towards her she took the opportunity to flip her on her back and kiss her on her lips. When she picked up her head she seen Jewelle blushing deeply looking confused. Hermione laughed at her expression and rolled of her. "Soooo my precious I will make it up to you. How do home baked chocolate chip cookies sound?" smile Hermione

"They sound um, uh great Mio." Jewelle stuttered. As she picked her head up of the bed she haphazardly threw it in a messy ponytail with the scrunchee on her wrist. "With some ice cream too! Sorry I bugged out on you Mio. I just really like Ron."

"No worries. Ok let me change and then we can go and make them ok?"

"Sure" Jewelle replied bubbly as she jumped on the bed and did a little jig

"Oh and tomorrow evening we are going to head over to the Weasleys. Ok? I'm sure Ron will be more than happy to see you" Hermione said as she did a seductive strut over to the bed.

"Rubbish!" Laughed Jewelle as she threw a pillow at Hermione.

Hermione dodged it and stuck her tongue out at Jewelle and she ran to the door. With that she blew a kiss to Jewelle and went to go find some clothes to start baking and to collect some items to enjoy the girl's night.

Chapter four re-written and all that jazz got messed up first time I submitted


	5. Chapter 5

So this is Chapter 5. Not much to say about it. But enjoy.

Hermione silently lay on her bed next to Jewelle, as she was thinking about all that had happened to her that summer. She didn't know if she wanted to go to Hogwarts doing the same thing that she has been doing this summer, of course it was al fun and games, but school would soon be starting and she had to get back into the habit she's used to while in school. So Hermione quietly slipped out of Jewelle's bed hoping not to make a sound or wake up Jewelle. She silently tipped toed out of her room and shut the door as quietly as possible. Hermione let out a sigh and just looked around the hallway. Pictures of Jewelle and her family were posted all along the walls. Hermione silently walked down the hallway observing them all. One picture was of Jewelle and her father at a water park when Jewelle was about 13 years old. Hermione laughed to herself as she noticed that Jewelle was making a silly face at the camera. Another picture was of Jewelle's Parents together eating dinner making a toast. Hermione presumes that it was either their wedding or and anniversary. The next picture made Hermione's hairs stand on edge. It was a picture of a handsome young man with brunette hair and vivid sea green eyes. He had a mysterious vibe to him, along with being very good looking something about him didn't sit right with Hermione. Hermione shrugged off this feeling and went down to the kitchen to put herself on some coffee. She sat there by herself for a while just sipping her coffee and thinking to herself.

"Hey there Hermione, couldn't sleep?" Jewelle's mother asked.

"Hi Mrs. Santane, it's not that but I just wanted some time to think about some things.'

"What kind of things, if you don't mind telling me."

"Well I don't know, I don't think you would want to here the bantering of a teenage kid." Hermione giggled.

"Why would you think that? I have you know two teenage kids, so I have heard it all. But if you don't feel comfortable talking to me then you know there is always just writing it down in a diary of some sort." Mrs. Santane offered.

"Well I really don't have an adult figure to talk to since my mom and everything, and it's not that I don't trust you but I don't feel really, really comfortable talking to you about it. And Jewelle is my age also so I don't talking to her would help. So I think I should just stick with writing it down. But I don't have anything to write it on."

"Well I will get you something. Call it a going away gift if you will. I will have it for you later this evening before you and Jewelle head over to this Ronald what-shis-name house okay sweetie. And you know if you do come around to feeling comfortable around me. Just let me know" Mrs. Santane offered as she reached around and gave Hermione a tight squeeze.

Hermione and Mrs. Santane pulled apart as they just sat there silently drinking coffee, thinking about what their lives held, when they heard someone announce their presences.

"Why hello loves, glad that you both are up. Thank you for waking me up" Declared Jewelle.

"Sorry you just looked so peaceful sleeping" Hermione laughed.

"Hard-e har har. Anywho what's on the agenda for today Mio? A day at the verandah with they guys, doing you know what. Or a nice quiet day watching the telly?" Jewelle asked.

"Um actually Jewelle I'm going to spend today just relaxing by myself. If you don't mind I haven't had much time to myself lately so I just thought…….." But Hermione didn't finish when she saw the hurt look in Jewelle's eyes.

"It's okay. I guess that one day apart won't kill us, I guess I will just kill some time here, ya know studying more on Hogwarts. Then I guess me and me mum can go get Steve from the airport." Jewelle's said calmly.

"Oh your brother is coming today? Why I thought he was going to stay in Egypt with your aunt?"

"No, auntie can't handle him, so he is going to come home and he's coming to Hogwarts also."

"Well I'm sorry dear but I won't be able to go with you to the airport. But your dad will go with you okay sweetie." Jewelle's mother offered.

"Fine, see ya later Mio. I'm upstairs to go just chill and what not. So bye" With that Jewelle climbed back up the stairs to her room and a loud slam was heard shortly after.

"Well that went well. See you later this evening Mrs. Santane. I think I will go into muggle London for a day. You know just to clear my thought and get to know the scenery. I might go visit my mum."

"Okay dear you have a key. I will see you later. I will have your gift then also. Bye dear"

Hermione then proceeded to go to her spare room, which was located on the lower level. She rarely stayed there because she basically moved into Jewelle's room. As she opened the door she was greeted by a snowy owl with a letter attached to its leg. Hermione walked over gleefully to the owl and gently took the letter from her leg, she gave Hedwig a treat and she flew off into the sky.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? I haven't heard of seen of you in a while, Right now me and Ginny are going to be heading back to the burrow, to apparently meet a new friend of yours. Ron considers her HOT. Well that is great news Mione, you have a friend. Lol Sorry couldn't resist. Well everything on this end is fine, I have a new home, here in California, and I still own Grimmwauld Place, but I just needed a break. So I decided to take Ginny with me on a Minnie vacation since she didn't have anything else to do. Mione I think I love her, I mean we are not officially together yet I mean everyone believes us to be, but we've just gotten closer over the summer. I want to officially ask her out. So can you do me a huge favor? Could you ask her, I mean about me. Us?? I would truly appreciate it! Well I will see you soon. How has your summer been?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione just read the letter and just smiled to herself, Harry could be a little over dramatic at times, but it seems that he truly is in love with Ginny. I mean he took her out to his home in California; o it had to be big right? Hermione decided to put the letter away and just talk to Ginny tonight. Hermione got up and moved over to her dresser that has most of her clothes that she did not keep in Jewelle's room. Feeling like a day jut to relax, she put on her hip hugger jeans, and a College hoodie with some flips flops and her Victoria secrets bag and walked out the house.

Draco had had enough of staying at home, so he decided to go out to muggle London to pick up a few things that Jasmine told him about, something he did often when his father was away on business trips. Since Draco wanted to look incognito, he put on some simple blue jeans, and a green, white, and yellow striped polo. He put on a pair of white green and yellow puma's Draco had to admit he liked the way muggles dressed, he didn't have to worry about those heavy robes holding him down and making him feel hot underneath. Draco left his quarters and walked quietly down the hall into the dining room. He saw his mother sitting on the couch reading a magazine while sipping on some fire-whisky.

"Mother, I'm going out to muggle London. Do you want me to pick you up something?" Draco asked cautiously. Draco and his mother shared the same love of muggle things as much as Arthur Weasley. They just couldn't let Lucius know because he would likely kill them both.

"Oh yes dear I would love it if you stopped by Victoria secrets for me and buy me in stock some of that delectable Love Spell, Lucius loves it. Yet he has no idea that is it a muggle product. The irony, also do mind if you stop by cold stone creamery and pick me up anything that has sweet cream ice cream. Buy it in a tub if possible. Thank you Draco" his mother said as she blew him a kiss.

"Okay mother if father comes home make sure to page me on my cell phone okay. Oh and Jasmine says hello." Draco finished as he walked out the door on his way to his favorite spot in the world. Muggle London.

Hermione had been to the bookstore where she picked up a few books for reading in her spare time. She had stuffed her bag full of books when she realized that she needed to stock up on her shampoos and lotions from Victoria's Secrets. As Hermione rounded the corner she bumped into a tall blonde and dropped her bag.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, how clumsy of me." Hermione stuttered.

"It's okay, do you need any help?" Offered the tall male

"I'll be okay, thank you"

"Hey your Victoria secret's bag is nice, you shop there too? My mother loves their perfumes" The stranger commented on her bag.

"Well thank you, I love their perfumes too. As a matter of fact I'm on my way there now to pick up a few things. Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure I would love to. By the way my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy and you are"

"MALFOY!!" screeched Hermione

"GRANGER?"


	6. Chapter 6

So this is chapter 6. I'm not sure what direction I should go from here. I have a few idea's but nothing solid. But if anyone has any ideas or anything else please let me know!!

Jewelle sat in her room painting her nails with magical nail polish that changes colors with her emotions. Hermione had bought it for her when I got her a job at the store I work at. She sat there in her room watching it change colors as she changer her own emotions. Then suddenly her phone rang and she was hoping it was Ron until she seen that it was her brother.

"Hey Stevie, what can I do for you?" answered Jewelle.

"Hey sis my plane has landed where the hell are you at? I thought you were going to be here on time." Yelled Steve

"Well if someone had told me that your flight had been moved up maybe I would have been there to get you!" fumed Jewelle she watched as her nail polish swirled then settled on a fiery red.

"Whatever slut, just come pick me up." With that Steve hung up the phone.

"Prick" Jewelle did not want to go and get her brother alone, for fear of what torture he might inflict on her. So even though someone wanted some time apart, she called Hermione hoping that she might be up to a trip to the airport.

"Hey Mio are you busy?" Jewelle asked.

"Actually I am. I'm here at Victoria Secrets with a … well a friend. Why whats up?"

"Nothing I have to go pick up my prick of a brother and I just didn't want to go alone. His flight came in early and no one is here to go with me."

"I would but I'm engaged in a prior um. Engagement, come on he is just your brother Jewelle. I 'm sure you can handle him on your own okay. So stop complaining." Hermione said finally

"Please Mio you don't understand. I really need you. Hey maybe you can bring your friend along. But I just can't go alone." Whimpered Jewelle.

"Your not going give up until I say yes, are you?"

"No. So are you in?"

"Whatever Jewelle, I'll be home in a few. You owe me for this" with that Hermione hung up the phone.

"Thank God" Jewelle had let out a breath one which she didn't even know she was holding in. She got up threw her now red, orange and strawberry blonde hair in a bun, put on some sweatpants and a tank top and sat downstairs waiting for Hermione to come home.

"Hey I'm sorry Draco but I have to go, my friend apparently has an emergency and she needs my help"

"Not problem, Hermione. We didn't even finish our shopping. I guess I will see you at school then?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yea I guess you will. It was nice running into this Draco Malfoy, rather than the white ferret." Hermione laughed.

"Well Granger, people change. It's nice to see you too; you are much more tolerable than the buck tooth know-it-all muggle born."

"Hey I still know it all" Hermione said while sticking her tongue out at him. "Well until we meet again. Adios" With that Hermione quickly left the store to the apparition point and in a flash she was gone.

"Yes until next time m'lady" He turned on his heel and continued searching for his mother's lotions also a small welcoming gift for Jasmine.

"Jewelle I'm home. Now lets hurry up I need to get back and pack" Hermione yelled through the house until she found Jewelle on the couch staring at her nails.

"Thanks Mio you don't know how much this means to me. Come on lets go."

They both left the house and climbed into Jewelle's 2006 Silver Armada. They drove in silence for the first 15 minutes until Jewelle broke the silence.

"Sooo who was this mystery friend you were meeting up with today. If you wanted to be with this friend alone you could have just told me. I know you have other friends Hermione" Jewelle said quietly.

"Look Jewelle. It's not like that. I ran into him on my way to the store, So just chill" Hermione said sounding very agitated

"Sorry Hermione. Jeez I was just saying"

"What is it with you lately? You've been on my back about other people that are my friends besides you? You do know that I have other friends? I love you too, just like all my other friends." Hermione yelled

"Whatever Hermione! Anyways my brother Steve is a real jackass. So I wanted you to come because maybe he wouldn't be such a jackass when I have company around ya know. Thank you for coming" Jewelle finished gently

There was silence in the car until they reached the airport. Jewelle pulled over to the loading zone. She sat there for about five minutes before she saw her brother walking to the car with his entire luggage. He was wearing a pair of Encye blue washed out jeans and a baby blue Encye shirt, with a matching baby blue hat. He wore some brand new whit ones, with baby shoelaces mixed with white. As he approached the car Hermione noticed his sea green eyes, which in the sun had a tint of the most gorgeous cerulean blue. Hermione instantly fell in love with this specimen.

"Hey little sis! Who's your gorgeous friend here? I will just introduce myself. Hello m'lady my name is Steven Juan Santane. I am 18 years old. Nice to you're your acquaintance. And might I ask, what is your name?" Steven said is his most tenor voice.

"Well my name is Hermione Jane Granger, its pretty lame name compared to yours. And I'm 17 years old. It is very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you" Blushed Hermione

"Really, what has my dear sister said about me hmmm?"

"Nothing dick face, just that you are the sweetest human being on the planet. Now let's go!" Jewelle said frustrated. She was not counting on her brother macking on her best friend. Jewelle quickly sped off making Hermione and her brother both jerk forward.

"Jewelle! What was that for?" Hermione shrieked.

"Nothing sorry about that." Jewelle said, she was thinking about what to talk about to avoid Hermione and Steven from talking to each other. "So Stevie, me and Hermione are leaving later this evening when we get home okay. So we will see you the first day of school"

"Aww baby sister. You'd leave me all alone for the summer. I thought we could all hang out and get, better acquainted." Steven smirked as he looked at Hermione's blushing face.

She's hot, and she seems very gullible. She should be easy to break; all of Jewelle's friends have fallen for him in a fortnight. Steven Thought, Hermione is hot, she has a nice rack on her, has nice hair and did I see a tongue ring in there? Looking back at Hermione's blushing figure Steven couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

'_This was going to be a breeze"_ Steven laughed to himself.

"What was that laugh about. A second ago you were just complaining on how you didn't want to stay alone" Jewelle asked while she eyed her brother suspiciously. Jewelle haphazardly threw her hair over her shoulder as she sighed loudly to herself. 'If Hermione wants to get dogged by my brother let her' Jewelle mumbled.

"What was that Jewelle?" Hermione asked poignantly.

"Nothing, so Hermione what time are we leaving?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could postpone leaving another week or so. You know, so that you can spend time with your brother"? Hermione inquired hopefully.

"Hmm, No I don't think so. We have prior engagements, and Steve needs to spend time kissing my moms ass. I will see him at school" Fumed Jewelle.

"JEWELLE! You are being very rude to your own flesh and blood, you should be very happy to have him. You are so irritating sometimes" Hermione said quickly as she looked down at her lap ashamed of what she just said." I'm sorry Jewelle, I didn't mean it, it just-"

"Forget it, it doesn't matter" Interrupted Jewelle. Jewelle knew that what Hermione said cut her deep, it seemed like whenever her friends met her brother they would drop her, and then when they got played by her brother, they got mad at her for not warning them .'_Well I'm just going to let her fall flat on her ass!' _Jewelle thought viciously.

The rest of the car ride went on in the same fashion it started, Steven flirting with Hermione, and Hermione just sucking it all up like a sponge. Jewelle sat in the front seat silently vomiting in her mouth, she looked at Hermione blushing like a mad man and flipping her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously. Jewelle looked at Hermione and noticed a little bit of herself when she was talking to Ron. 'Maybe this is how Hermione feels when I'm with Ron'

Before she could finish her thought they pulled up in the driveway only to see a new car sitting out in the driveway.

"I wonder who that is. Is anyone supposed to be stopping bye?" Hermione asked Jewelle.

"No, not that I know of, but that is a very nice car! I guess we will have to find out and see now won't we" Steven said with self-assurance

"Yea I don't think she was talking to you Steve-o" Jewelle muttered evilly.

"It doesn't really matter Jewelle. Grow up" Hermione seethed tired of Jewelle's jealous behavior and petty arguments with her brother. As she opened the door she had one final thought _'I wonder if it is Malfoy'_


	7. Chapter 7

As Hermione gracefully stepped out of Jewelle's truck, Steven gave her his arm and escorted her to the front door

"M'lady" Steven cooed into Hermione's ear.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore if she blushed anymore her face would be permanently red. Jewelle had noticed this interaction and decided to follow closely behind Steven and Hermione. As they entered the house Jewelle bent down to take off her shoes as she noticed two extra pairs of shoes a pair of puma's and nine west sandals.

'I wonder who is here' Thought Jewelle

Jewelle continued to follow them down the hallway to the kitchen when she heard Hermione screech loud as hell.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" Hermione screamed as she wrapped Harry into a bone crushing hug. "GIN oh my gods you look so different, you look gorgeous" Hermione finished while in turn giving Ginny a hug as well.

"Oh my gosh it has been so long since I've seen either of you, you look so. . . So so grown." Hermione said mesmerized as she started intently at Harry. Indeed he has changed a considerably amount since the last time she saw him. He had grown at least two inches taller and got a serious tan, his emerald eyes stood out nicely with his new tan. He had also grown his hair out to about mid way on his neck. (A/N the fourth movie) He had lost his baby face and had grown into a more manly physique he had a hint of a mustache not small enough not to not be noticed but noticeable enough to tell. He also had a sole patch under his lip. Not only that but Harry had turned into and all American Surfer. He has an amount of piercings visible; Hermione wondered how many of those were not visible.

"Harry when did you get anything pierced?" Hermione questioned in a motherly tone.

"I know your not talking Mione' if you notice you have just as many as I do." Joked Hermione

"I was drunk" Hermione mumbled as she blushed.

"Huh? Well whatever the case is you look nice with them. How bout me?" Harry Laughed as he struck a pose.

Hermione giggled as she took Harry's face into her hand twisting it in all directions getting each sight of his pericings. Or course he had the standard ears piercing, with diamond studs in them. He also had his eyebrow pierced and by the looks of it his tongue pierced also.

"It makes you look dashing young sir" Hermione and Harry both laughed.

As Jewelle stood back and observed this whole conversation she realized how deep of a relationship that Hermione and Harry shared. Even though she knew that there were no real feelings in either one she could tell they cared deeply for each other as if they were brother and sister. Jewelle sighed wishing that she could have something like that, she had a bad feeling that this year she and Mione would drift apart and become no more. Not wanting to think of such depressing things and not wanting to see anymore interaction between Hermione and her friends.

"AHEM, yea it's nice to meet you. I'm Ava. And this is Steven" Jewelle purred in Harry's ear which earned her a glare from the red-head standing next to him.

"Hem yes its nice to meet you" Harry said as he gave her a respectful handshake and Steven.

"Yes very nice Mr. Potter" Steven said as he eyed Harry up and down whilst sneering at him.

"And I'm Ginny Weasley. Harry's GIRLFRIEND." She snarled to Jewelle.

"Whatever sweetie, so why are you here Harry?" Questioned Jewelle.

"Don't be fucking rude Jewelle, you too Steven what the hell is wrong with you two" Fumed Hermione

"Chill Mione, its okay everyone is there own person" comforted Harry "But we are here for a reason. Since I have a nice sized place in California, and the Weasley's need a vacation, I've decided to invite all of you to my place for the rest of the summer. Ya know get out of stuffy old London. (A/N ummmm the UK right?)

"Sound great, I have no complaints, I can do whatever I want." Laughed Hermione, but on the inside she felt something tug at her heart.

"Sorry about your mom" Ginny sighed as she rubbed Hermione's arm gently

"No worries" Hermione tried to shrug it off "Anyways is it okay if Jewelle comes with she was supposed to stay with us the burrow so do you mind. Oh and can Steven join also?"

"Well my mom said it was fine for the burrow, but the United States? I'm not to sure."

"Your right your mom hasn't authorized you going to the States. I thought you said you didn't want to ever go back" Her mom interrupted as she walked into the room. "Well either way it doesn't matter your not going. Steven would you assist me in the kitchen please?" Jewell's mother asked Steven.

"I'm sorry Jewelle, but if you want I will stay here with you and Steven if you would like. I would hate to leave you here alone." Hermione stammered

"No problem Mio, I'll be fine. Go on ahead with out me." Jewelle mumbled. She wanted to get a rise out of the little red-head she came back with one more hit. "Harry. . . ." Jewelle purred "You can stay if you want to though" She finished while rubbing her hands through his wild mane.

"You bitch!" Ginny yelled before she pulled Jewelle's hair and punched her in her face.

The commotion in the living room was just enough so that they couldn't hear the conversation between Steven and his mother.

"Steven sweetie how good to see you, what good news do you have for mummy?" Mrs. Santane asked sarcastically

"Oh how sweet, you're going to play the MUM role, well whatever I'm not falling for it. I got the stupid diary you wanted me to get" Steven said half heartedly as he threw the diary at his mom. He then walked over to the window and put his hands in his pocket.

With a deep sigh he looked over his shoulder at his mom and spoke in a deathly silence. "So what does the Dark Lord want with that piece of crap?"

"Oh it is a little gift for a friend. She needs a little something to help her. . . .work out her feelings" Mrs. Santane laughed cruelly as she opened the diary and used her wand to activate its purpose. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll go and deliver this special gift." She said as she gracefully walked out of the kitchen to give the diary to its rightful owner.

Draco arrived back to the Manor before Lucius got back so he sat down in the garden with his mum eating ice cream and laughing together.

"So Draco darling is there a special girl in your life these days? I know you were heart broken when you and Pansy broke up." His mother asked him gently

"You know me mum, I'm such a ladies man the women can keep their hands off me" Draco Laughed "But seriously there is a girl that I really like, that nice muggleborn Jasmine. From America I don't know if we will ever be romantic but I really like her." Draco confessed.

"Well dear you are a handsome young man and you have a heart full of gold, any women would be blessed to be with you. And if you feel that way go for it. Regardless I want grandchildren so I don't want any excuses" Narcissa laughed whole heartedly as he took another spoon full of ice cream. At that moment Narcissi's beautiful silver chain began to heat up.

"Oh dear Lucius is on his way home Draco dear, take all this stuff up to your room. You know what to do with it. I've already charmed the Victoria Secret stuff. Hurry up" Narcissa rushed him up the stairs as he waited the return of her dear husband.

OK so this is Chapter 7 I hope you like it. I'm going to fix chapter 4 so hold on. R & R THANx


End file.
